


Over It

by a_mere_queer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad end, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Maybe Comfort in the Future, first fic, maybe happy eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mere_queer/pseuds/a_mere_queer
Summary: Techno is gay.And he definitely does not have a crush on Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	Over It

Techno was gay.

He knew he was gay. He was out as gay, and people were really supportive.

(Except for his biological dad, but we don’t talk about him.)

Techno had a crush on his long friend and joke rival, Dream.

He has had this crush since his freshman year of high school.

Dream found out about it at a new years party that Wil orchestrated, and by junior year, Techno was officially over his crush on his _straight_ best friend.

(But he wasn’t, and he didn’t want to admit it.)

Right now Techno was sitting with Dream at lunch as he complained about his girlfriend for the fifth time this week and Techno had to resist the urge to imagine Dream breaking up with his girlfriend and getting with Techno because he was into guys all along and-

But Techno was over his crush on Dream, so he wasn't thinking that.

Anyways, Dream's girlfriend, who Techno lovingly refers to in his head as Bitch, was using pet names that Dream wasn’t into, apparently, and Dream was “just not sure about how he was feeling about her right now.”

“You should tell her that, then.”

“I already did! I said, ‘Hey I’m not into pet names or whatever, just call me Dream,’ and she was like,” Dream pitches his voice up in a mocking imitation, “‘You're not romantic at all. Do you even like me?’ Like. Of course I do! We’ve been dating for years! Why would I be with her if I didn’t like her?”

“Well then tell her that if she can’t respect your boundaries, you can’t stay with her. It’s common decency to call someone what makes them comfortable.”

“Hm… but she doesn’t mean any harm, she just likes cute names.”

“Yeah, and you don’t, so maybe you’re just not compatible.”

Dream looked deep in thought for a moment, before mumbling, “Maybe you're right.”

Dream continues to talk about Bitch and the problems they’ve been having and Techno continues to not imagine sweeping Dream off of his feet and kissing his pretty face.

“...and I asked my mom and she keeps telling me that we shouldn’t break up, but I’m pretty sure I don’t love her anymore,” Techno nodded at Dream, showing he was still listening, even though he was working on classwork, “And it’s also so annoying because my mom was telling me that we should break up before when she showed up late that one time. She’s all like ‘I don’t like her, she’s bad news’ until I actually am considering breaking up.”

“Maybe your mom is just indecisive and doesn’t want any regrets.”

“Mm,” Dream looked back down at his paper that he didn’t have any answers on. He was too busy talking. Techno gave him his finished work and watched as he copied the correct answers onto his own sheet.

He was not thinking about how pretty Dream’s profile was.

Techno was completely fine and he did not love Dream _like that_ and he was completely fine with not having a boyfriend. Boyfriends were overrated in high school anyway.

Until Dream was saying that he might have feelings for someone else.

“Now I want to know who it is!” Techno teased, after a beat of silence he laughed and said, “I’m just thinking through every girl we know.”

And then Dream mumbled out, “It’s not a girl...”

And Techno’s heart skipped a beat.

He slammed down his fist with a crazy smile on his face.

Dream startled with a “What?!”

“Everyone is gay,” Techno laughed.

Dream looked away from Techno, laughing, and they resumed their classwork.

And Techno did not entertain the idea of Dream having feelings for him.

Then it was lunch and Techno and Dream were hiding out in a corner because Techno hated people and Dream was, unknown to most, also antisocial. Techno was continuing to poke at Dream to get him to tell him his crush.

“...Maybe I’ll tell you once you finish eating.”

Techno never ate faster in his life.

And his heart wasn’t beating in anticipation.

He didn’t imagine what he would say if Dream said his name.

Then he was done eating, and he looked at Dream with an expecting, shit-eating grin.

Dream laughed at him, then they both sobered up as Dream got very quiet.

“So remember freshman year when you had a crush on me, even though you were dating that girl?”

Techno didn’t have time to completely piece it together before Dream continued.

“Karma’s a bitch, ain’t it?”

Techno couldn’t breath, couldn’t think. No. No way. He was dreaming. (no puns intended)

“I never stopped liking you,” he blurted out, his hands covering his smile that he couldn’t contain.

Dream didn’t look directly at him as he said, “I’m going to break up with her. I’m just so tired of this relationship, and I don’t love her anymore. I think I did, but everything is so confusing right now.” Techno nodded earnestly. His heart was expanding out of his chest, but he tried to sober up and really listen to Dream because this situation wasn’t ideal, and he couldn’t pretend like it was. “And this doesn’t mean something will happen between us, and definitely not right away. I think I just really need a break from relationships in general.”

Techno nodded again, “That’s completely understandable.”

Techno once again attempted to squash his hopes as far down as he could. It was not very far down this time.

Dream finally looked Techno in the eyes, and - when did Techno start holding Dream’s hand? - Dream never looked more beautiful. For just a moment Techno let his heart love Dream and hoped that they could do this more often and that one day he would really kiss Dream’s warm face.

Lunch was cut too short and Techno couldn’t really breath as he parted with Dream and walked to his next class. He couldn’t focus on what the teacher was saying, instead texting his older brother Wilbur to force out some of his excitement. Wilbur told him to be careful, and that he was happy for him. And Techno squashed his hopes again with the large possibility of Dream just being confused, and not really liking him. Then Techno worked on his assignment.

But there was a small smile on his face at the thought of walking with Dream after 6th period.

Later that night Techno called Dream (because he doesn’t know what’s good for him)

“Should I talk to my mom tonight?”

“If you think that’s better.”

“I think I just want to get it over with...”

After a stretch of silence, Dream ended the call to talk with his mom.

Wilbur came in later and Techno couldn’t help but rant to him about how ecstatic he was and Wilbur made fun of him relentlessly, but he couldn’t care enough to feel embarrassed when Dream actually liked him back. There was nothing that could spoil his mood right now.

Techno’s phone buzzed.

It was from Dream. Techno smiled, until he actually started reading the message;

> _So I talked to my mom and I don’t think that telling you about this was the best course of action bc I’m so unsure right now and it was super unfair to you to mess with your feelings like that. I think I was just trying to find an easy way out of a hard situation, and I’m so sorry you got hurt in the process. I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore. I hurt you and that wasn’t okay._
> 
> _I mentioned to my mom that I thought I had feelings for you and she said that she couldn’t support that kind of relationship. We honestly never could have worked because my mom would never allow it and I’m so sorry that I ever thought I could make you happy in that way. I’m sorry I ever told you that I might like you._

All techno could do was stare at the message. His heart was heavy and he forced himself not to think too hard as he typed out a response;

> _It’s okay. I always knew that there was a possibility that it would work out this way and I’m okay with that. I’ll still be here to support you as a friend, just like always._

Wilbur was still in the room, looking at Techno, concerned, and Techno slowly told him what happened, not even noticing the tears slipping from his eyes. Wilbur hugged him, telling him he’s sorry that it happened that he deserved happiness.

And Techno tried his best not to imagine what it might be like if everything was perfect and Dream could really love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> haha i might cry  
> don't mind me venting through dreamnoblade


End file.
